Pintando el departamento
by Elying-chan21
Summary: En una noche despues de pintar, de risas, juegos y ramen, Naruto decide dejarse llevar y seguir su instinto. Pesimo summary, onegai leean.


_Hola!_

_Aki traigo un one-shot Naruhina…esk ya extrañaba a esta pareja k es x cierto mi favorita xD_

_Advertencia: contenido Lemmon, asik menores absténganse de leer…están avisados_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de el maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia por otro lado es mia xD_

* * *

**Pintando el departamento**

El atardecer estaba llegando para los aldeanos de konoha, veían los tonos amarillos, rojos y anaranjados en el cielo, estaba atardeciendo y pronto anochecería.

El sonido de risas se escuchaba en unos de los departamentos de la aldea, dos siluetas se encontraban en el, riendo y jugando, siendo ajenos a lo demás que los rodeaba.

-e-espera…N-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata entre risas, traía puesta su ropa de siempre con la diferencia de que se había quitado la gran chamarra que siempre la acompañaba, había manchas de pintura naranja en la cara de Hinata, en su mano traía una brocha que chorreaba pintura del mismo color, su blusa de rejilla estaba manchada también junto con manchas que había en su pantalón.

-no quiero ´ttebayo-dijo Naruto con un puchero, Naruto traía su llamativo pantalón naranja cubierto por pintura del mismo color que hacía que casi no se notara, se había quitado su chamarra dejándose con una camisa negra cubierta de pintura del mismo color al igual que su rostro, en su mano traía una cubeta del mismo color llena de pintura.

Habían estado toda la mañana y toda la tarde en la ardua tarea de remodelar el apartamento del rubio para cuando Hinata se mudara con el después de su boda, Hinata había llegado en la mañana para empezar poniendo manos a la obra, habían limpiado el apartamento del rubio con ayuda de unos clones que el creo, después habían cogido las pinturas que anteriormente habían comprado.

Ya todo el apartamento estaba listo, estaban a punto de terminar…o habían estado hasta que a Naruto se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tomar un poco de pintura con su dedo y embarrarla en la nariz de Hinata provocando así un juego y cuento de nunca acabar.

Solo quedaba una última pared y era con la que no podían terminar debido al jueguito con el que habían iniciado. Habían decidido pintar con colores, naranjas, azules, amarillos y rojos, extraña combinación que para sorpresa de ellos había quedado magnifica.

Hinata creyó que jamás terminarían, cuando había llegado por la mañana el piso ni siquiera se veía y podía jurar que vio a algo moverse entre los papeles, botes de ramen vacios y ropa limpia y sucia de Naruto que había estado regada.

-no es justo…yo estoy todo embarrado…como es que tu no terminaste así ´ttebayo-hablo fingiendo estar reprochándole cosa a la que Hinata rio, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto al escucharla, le alegraba tenerla con él, al fin iban a estar juntos, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su cuerpo al recordar la cara del padre de Hinata cuando le pidió su mano.

Hinata paro de reír al escuchar el estomago de Naruto rugir-lo siento-dijo apenado mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

Hinata solito una pequeña risita, ahora que lo recordaba, no habían comido en todo el día y solo habían estado trabajando-iré a prepararte algo de comer-dejo la brocha en una cubeta y se dirigió a la ahora limpia cocina.

Naruto la siguió después de dejar la cubeta y su brocha. Veía a Hinata ir de acá para a allá moviéndose a la perfección en su pequeña cocina, no podía esperar para verla si todos los días, con esa sonrisa que era solo para él.

Hinata iba y venia buscando ingredientes para preparar algo de comida, Naruto se la paso todo el rato viéndola, con la delicadeza con que se movía, con su cabello siguiéndola al hacerlo, la recorrió de arriba a abajo, desde sus torneadas piernas, su abdomen plano, se sonrojo un poco al reconocer que ella tenía el pecho grande, su cuello, su hermoso rostro, su sedoso cabello negriazulado, en definitiva Hinata era hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Ideas poco decentes comenzaron a surgir en su ahora pervertida mente, maldijo al ero-sennin por sembrar esas ideas en él, ahora por culpa de eso estaba empezando a sentirse un tanto abochornado, pero no podían culparlo, tenía diecinueve años y las hormonas completamente alborotadas.

-¡Naruto-kun-llamo Hinata extrañada al rubio, le había estado llamando y se preocupo de que este no le contestara-¿estás bien?-pregunto.

-ha..e-eto…si…si claro ´ttebayo…-dijo saliendo del trance algo apenado-¿Qué me decías?-

Hinata sonrió, sabia a la perfección el carácter despistado de Naruto-ya está listo-dijo mostrándole un plato con ramen recién hecho.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron al verlo, lentamente cogió los palillos, y se llevo un bocado a la boca, Hinata esperaba ansiosa a que el terminara de probarlo.

-¡Naruto-kun!-se alarmo al ver que cascaditas salían de los ojos de él.

-¡Esta delicioso!-exclamo eufórico, había probado ya antes la deliciosa comida de Hinata, pero nunca había probado un rameen que fuese preparado por ella, era simplemente exquisito.

Hinata mostro una sonrisa al escucharlo.

Empezaron a comer mientras tenían una amena platica, Naruto repitió unas diez veces el plato de rameen, de todo el rameen que Hinata había preparado no había quedado nada, todo había ido a parar al estomago del blondo.

Ya habían terminado de comer y limpiar la mesa, ahora estaban sentados viendo la televisión.

-HAA!-un grito salió de la boca de Hinata al escuchar un relámpago caer del cielo, cerro fuertemente sus ojos, no le gustaba para nada las tormentas.

-¡¿Estás bien?! Hinata-pregunto Naruto alarmado acercándose a ella.

-h-hai-dijo Hinata algo ruborizada por la vergüenza que le dio asustarse por algo tan simple.

-creo que no podrás volver a tu casa por ahora-dijo Naruto viendo por la ventana como el agua empezaba a caer con fuerza, ya había oscurecido, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo-tendrás que quedarte aquí-dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

-h-hai-dijo Hinata algo temerosa mientras su mente se desataba en las millones de cosas que podrían suceder si se quedaba una noche en el departamento de él.

Después de esas dudosas palabras Naruto se ruborizo al pensar en cosas parecidas a las que pasaron por la mente de Hinata.

-Hinata-chan-Hinata viro el rostro hacia el-si quieres puedes darte un baño…para que puedas descansar-ofreció amablemente.

-hai-dijo Hinata, en serio necesitaba un buen baño.

Naru se levanto y guio a Hinata hacia su habitación, Hinata entro algo dudosa-estaré afuera…si necesitas algo solo dime-dijo antes de salir.

Hinata se quedo un rato viendo la habitación de él, había quedado muy bien, se encamino al baño y empezó a despojarse de su ropa, se metió en la ducha sintiendo la fresca agua contra su cuerpo.

Naruto estaba en la sala, no podía quitar de su cabeza la idea de que ella estaba a solo unos pasos duchándose, completamente desnuda, sacudió su cabeza, debía calmarse, empezó a caminar en círculos en su pequeña sala topándose con algo que habían olvidad por completo, sin pensar si quiera en sus actos cogió la bolsa y camino de regreso a su habitación.

Dejo la bolsa en su cuarto sin hacer ruido alguno y salió de ahí.

Hinata salió de la ducha con solo una toalla tapando su desnudez, se fijo en lo que había en el borde de la cama sonriendo al reconocer lo que era, era la muda de ropa que había llevado cuando llego, sabía que terminaría manchada por eso la había traído, sonriendo se acerco a ella cogiéndola ropa para empezar a ponérsela.

-Naruto-kun-llamo Hinata al salir de la habitación aun con el cabello algo húmedo, Naruto sonrió al verla, ahora que lo pensaba el naranja no le iba nada mal.

Naruto se acerco a ella depositando un suave beso en su frente-iré a ducharme no tardo-se dirigió a su baño.

Hinata recorrió la sala, aun no podían acabar con esa pared, tomo la cubeta con pintura y la brocha, subió la escalera para alcanzar arriba de la pared empezando a pintar de nuevo.

Naruto estaba en la ducha, sintiendo el agua caer por su cuerpo, el cabello se pegaba a su frente y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, últimamente se sentía extraño, cada vez que tenía cerca a Hinata debía luchar para controlarse y no hacer algo que la lastimara.

Sonrió al ver que haya terminado, al fin el apartamento estaba completamente listo-valla terminaste-respingo al escuchar su voz debajo de ella perdiendo el equilibrio, cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando el fuerte golpe que nunca llego, temerosa abrió uno por uno viéndose tumbada sobre un adolorido Naruto-Naruto-kun-dijo alarmada al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de él.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto sonriendo, Hinata solo asintió, se quedaron mirando durante un tiempo a los ojos hasta que Hinata se dio cuenta y salió del transe parpadeando, intento pararse pero Naruto la sujeto de la cintura, Hinata ladeo el rostro al verlo, sus piernas estaban a cada lado de la cintura de él, y sus manos se encontraban en su pecho.

-Naruto-kun-dijo confundida.

Intento pararse arrancando un gruñido departe de él, al haber intentado hacerlo había ocasionado que sus sexos se rozasen sin querer.

Se acerco a él viendo su rostro, el estaba algo ruborizado y ella también-Te amo-soltó Naruto arrancando una sonrisa de ella, le encantaba cuando le decía esas cosas.

Juntaron sus labios en un demandante beso, Naruto rodo con ella quedando sobre Hinata, tenia apresada su cintura

-Na-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata en un suspiro.

Ambos se encontraban en la pequeña habitación del rubio, estaban tumbados sobre la cama de este, no sabía cómo habían terminado hay, solo recordaba haber estado con el encima de ella en el piso de la sala besándose, después las cosas habían subido un poco mas de tono, Naruto la había cargado y ahora se encontraban así, con Naruto encima de ella besando su cuello y deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo.

-Ah-un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de ella al sentir la mano de él sobre uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo sobre la tela de su blusa.

Había perdido el control, otra vez lo había perdido, pero cuando estaba con ella algo en él se descontrolaba, sacaba un lado de él que nunca había visto, incluso ahora podía decir que entendía un poco al ero-sennin.

Sentir su menudo cuerpo debajo de él, encajando a la perfección con el suyo no hacia más que calentarlo y evitarlo mas, sentía como sus manos hormigueaban y picaban pidiendo tocarla más, sentirla más, separo sus labios de su cuello para besar sus labios ya rojos después de tantos besos que él le había dado, se separo solo para contemplarla.

Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho subía y bajaba intentado coger aire, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado y sus ojos brillaban como nunca, ella también lo deseaba, no sabía si tanto como él a ella pero podía ver en sus ojos que también lo necesitaba, volvió a tomar sus labios en otro apasionado beso siendo correspondido al instante, sus manos se aferraban a la pequeña cintura de ella mientras que los brazos de Hinata le rodeaban el cuello, una lucha de lenguas comenzó, pararon para volver a coger aire y el la contemplo, tan deseosa como él, subió una mano hasta acariciar suavemente la mejilla de ella-Hinata-chan…sabes que nunca te lastimaría ¿verdad?-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, con una mirada llena de deseo, preocupación, lujuria y sobre todo amor.

Hinata asintió, sabía lo que era lo que él quería y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, siempre y cuando fuera él, dejaría que la tomara, quería estar con él, con el chico al que siempre amo, quería ser su mujer, quería ser suya y de nadie más.

-estás segura-susurro Naruto en su oído, lo cierto era que estaba reprimiéndose lo más que podía, ya antes habían estado en situaciones acaloradas, pero siempre los interrumpían o él se detenía, ahora no, ahora quería estar con ella, quería hacerla suya, quería ser el primer hombre en la vida de Hinata.

El primero y el único.

-estoy segura Naruto-kun…-al escucharla susurrar eso se separo solo un poco de ella para ver su rostro, en el no había dudas, solo determinación y un gran deseo, sonrió al verla de esa manera-si es contigo…estoy segura-su voz era un susurro, un susurro cargado de seguridad que lo traspasaba y no hacía más que encenderlo.

Volvió a atrapar su boca, disfrutando del dulce sabor a miel que desprendía y de la suavidad de sus labios, de su aterciopelada lengua que luchaba contra la de él.

Mientras la besaba desato la bandana de ella, dejando todo su cuello libre, ahora si podía disfrutar de todo el, podía hacerla suspirar aun mas, sonrió al escuchar el primer suspiro salir de la boca de ella justo después de que se humedeciera los labios y los posara delicadamente en el cuello de ella.

Sus manos viajaron al borde de la blusa de rejilla que ella traía, lentamente la subió, podía sentir como ella se estremecía ante el simple contacto de sus dedos rozando su piel ahora expuesta, se separo de el cuello de ella para poder sacarla. Hinata se arqueo un poco permitiéndole sacar esa prenda completamente, Naruto poso su vista en ella, más concretamente en las dos grandes y pálidas montañas que estaban frente a él, ya se había dado cuenta pero ahora lo confirmaba…Hinata tenía pechos grandes, se sonrojo al pensarlo y maldijo mentalmente al ero-sennin.

Hinata estaba completamente ruborizada al sentir la mirada de él sobre sus pechos, Naruto volvió su vista a ella mirando sus ojos, volvió a besarla, sus manos acariciaban suavemente la piel de ella que cada vez estaba más caliente, era como si su contacto quemara, como si su piel ardiera cada vez que el la tocaba de esa forma…una caricia de fuego que no dañaba, solo daba calor, daba aun calor encendiendo una llama dentro de ellos.

Se separo brusca y rápidamente de ella, rápido y presuroso se saco la camisa, no quería pasar ni un segundo sin el calor que ella desprendía y que a él le embargaba.

Hinata estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas al ver su torso desnudo, su trabajado y musculoso sin exagerar y bronceado torso desnudo, se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura dejando que sus manos se deslizasen por la suave piel de ella, Hinata tímidamente llevo sus manos a la espalda de él comenzando a acariciarla mientras sentía los labios de Naruto sobre su cuello, Naruto sentía que el contacto de ella le quemaba de una manera agradable que lo hacía estremecer y sacar gruñidos al sentir sus finos dedos recorrer su espalda en un suave rose.

Tomo con una de sus manos el borde del pantalón de Hinata y tiro de ellos desasiéndose de la estorbosa prenda, se separo de ella, lo suficiente como para poder contemplarla, su mirada paseaba por el pequeño y carbolíneo cuerpo de ella-eres hermosa-Hinata estaba más que ruborizad estaba que se desmayaba de la vergüenza que le había dado el sentir la mirada de Naruto recorrerla como si fuese un escáner.

Se acerco a ella y volvió a besarla, un beso demandante de respuesta que llego casi de inmediato, sintiendo la transmisión de los sentimientos que querían que el otro supiera, deseo, lujuria, pasión…y sobre todo amor.

Una de sus manos subió desde su abdomen hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos-ha-arrancando un pequeño gemido de la boca de ella y una sonrisa de él ante la reacción de la chica.

Tímidamente, con movimientos lentos, dudosos y algo torpes llevo sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón de él, Naruto sonrió de lado al ver lo que quería y se dejo hacer, Hinata con torturante lentitud lo despojo de su característico y llamativo pantalón naranja quedando solo en bóxers ante el rostro ruborizado de una hermosa chica peliazul.

Capturo sus labios nuevamente haciendo que ella olvidara el pudor que le dio verlo solo en bóxers, estaba luchando consigo misma para no desmayarse, era cierto que en otras ocasiones habían hecho un par de cosas excitantes, pero eso, eso era demasiado, al menos para ella, cada una de las caricias que él le daba al recorrer su piel con esa delicadeza no hacía más que encenderla y a la vez enternecerla al darse cuenta de que él se reprimía por el bien de ella.

Naruto intentaba darle a la ojiluna el mayor placer posible, no era un experto en eso y esa sería su primera vez pero algo tuvo que aprender del pervertido de su maestro, sabía que también sería la primera vez de ella y quería que lo disfrutara al máximo, pero ¡joder! Que se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil, el verla con esa mescla de deseo, lujuria y pasión, mescladas con su ternura, vergüenza e inocencia no hacía más que excitarlo de sobre manera, intentaba tranquilizarse pero su amiguito parecía no querer cooperar.

Volvió a besarla, ya los labios de ella en esos momentos se encontraban rojos, sus manos estaban recorriendo suavemente los muslos de ella mientras que Hinata lo abrasaba fuertemente sintiendo pequeñas y agradables descargas de electricidad.

Hinata arqueo la espalda y el llevo sus manos a el broche del sostén blanco de ella, forcejeo un poco hasta que este cedió, lo deslizo por sus hombros arrojándolo a algún lado de la habitación, sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados, estaba concentrado solo en ellos, eran grandes, blancos, con unos botones rozas sobre ellos y se veían suaves, sin saber por qué se le hizo agua la boca, trago saliva, de repente tenia sed y no precisamente de agua.

Hinata estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, el verlo a él verla de esa manera, o más bien que él los viera de esa manera la había dejado sumamente avergonzada, intento cubrirse con sus brazos.

-no lo agás…onegai…-el tono de voz que uso había parecido una súplica, dudosa aparto lentamente sus brazos quedando a la vista del rubio que la miraba embobado.

Lentamente volvió a acercarse a ella, la beso haciendo que nuevamente olvidara el pudor y se concentrara solamente en sentir, en sentir las deliciosas sensaciones que él le regalaba y que hasta ahora habían sido desconocidas para ella-ha…-había tenido que separarse de él para poder gemir.

Naruto había subido su mano hasta alcanzar uno de los senos de ella y ahora se encontraba masajeándolo, no se había equivocado eran suaves y se sentían firmes pero no duros sino mas bien blandos. Comenzó a besar su cuello bajando lentamente dejando un camino de besos arrancando suspiros por parte de ella, deliciosos suspiros que de alguna forma lo llenaban, lo llenaba el saber que él era el causante de ellos.

Trago duro antes de besar la piel de ella otras ves, sabia donde estaba, estaba en esas grandes cumbres que tanto habían llamado su atención, comenzó a besar su pecho, a lamer e incluso a dar pequeñas mordidas-haa…N-Naruto-kun-su ego se lleno aun mas al escucharla gemir su nombre, Hinata había intentado controlarse y no hacer algún sonido pero era inevitable el no hacerlo, el nombre de él salió disparado de su garganta sin poder detenerlo-haaa…-gimió aun mas fuerte, Naruto había capturado su pezón y ahora se deleitaba succionándolo, jugando con él, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo un poco.

Una de las manos libres de Naruto acaricio su abdomen y bajo hasta llegar a su centro, peligrosamente se acerco a él hasta sentir la humedad en la última prenda de ella, sonriendo aun con el pezón de ella en su boca, según sabia eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, intento calmarse un poco, su amiguito pedía a gritos salir, el escuchar los gemidos y suspiros de la chica y el tocarla lo hacía descontrolarse un poco, masajeo con uno de sus dedos sobre la prenda de ella-Na-Naruto-kun… deleitando sus oídos al escucharla gemir su nombre.

Se separo de ella mirándola, ella comprendió que es lo que quería sorprendiéndose al hacerlo, había pensado que después de todo lo que le había hecho sentir él, ella ya no iba a poder ni pensar. Naruto la miraba con una mirada suplicante, Hinata asintió con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo lo que quería y lo que ella misma quería y deseaba.

Naruto tomo con ambas manos el borde de la ropa interior de ella y la deslizo por sus torneadas piernas hasta deshacerse de ella, volvió a mirarla, esta vez se encobo por completo, Hinata era más que hermosa, era perfecta, tenía un cuerpo de infarto hecho en el infierno para el desquicio de los hombre, combinada con una personalidad linda, tierna y gentil ¿Qué hombre no estaría agradecido de tener algo así?, sonrió al verla a los ojos, en tan solo unos momentos ella seria suya, sería su mujer.

Volvió a besarla y bajando desde su boca con un camino de besos volvió a besar sus pechos y a jugar un poco con ellos-¡Naruto-kun!-casi había gritado Hinata, respiro un poco más agitada y abochornada, cerro sus ojos y se agarro y apretó las sabanas con fuerza.

Naruto estaba en el centro de ella, su cabeza estaba hundida entre sus piernas, lamia y jugaba con su clítoris, deleitándose con el sabor tan embriagador de ella. Hinata mordía su labio con fuerza, sabía que si abría la boca más de un gran gemido se escaparía de ella.

Naruto se separo bruscamente de ella, Hinata abrió sus ojos al ya no sentirlo encontrándose con un Naruto completamente desnudo, su mirada lo contemplo sin quererlo hasta posarse en el orgullo y la masculinidad de él, trago saliva, eso…eso era demasiado grande, no estaba segura de que algo así pudiera caber en ella, era demasiado grande y estaba alzado y rígido.

Naruto tenía una sonrisa de lado al ver como ella contemplaba a su amiguito, sabía que era el primer hombre desnudo al que veía y el que ella lo viera así asía que su ego creciera, Hinata se incorporo en la cama sin dejar de verlo, Naruto la miro ahora si extrañado y algo avergonzado con las mejillas un tanto ruborizadas. Hinata se acerco aun mas a el, poso una mano en el miembro de él, palpando, sorprendiéndose de lo caliente que se señita-Hi-Hinata-chan-gimió Naruto al sentir como ella lo tocaba curiosa.

Hinata salió de su trance para contemplarlo completamente ruborizada, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que él la llamo y la saco de ese estado hipnótico en el que se había sumido.

Hinata se alejo un poco de él y Naruto se acerco, la tumbo nuevamente sobre la cama apresando sus labios y acariciando uno de sus pechos, rozo su intimidad contra la de ella sacando un gemido de ella y un gruñido de él, Naruto se separo de ella para poder verla a los ojos mientras entraba lentamente en ella, deleitándose al hacerlo, al sentirla tan tibia, húmeda y estrecha apresando su miembro.

Hinata estaba experimentando un poco de dolor cargado con placer, Naruto seguía adentrándose lentamente en ella, despacio, no quería dañarla ni lastimarla. Rompió la única prueba que quedaba de que había sido virgen ejerciendo un poco mas de precio, Hinata enterró sus uñas en los hombros de él, era doloroso, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, misma que Naruto limpio con su pulgar, la beso tiernamente. Empezó con un vaivén lento, intentando ser lo más delicado posible, el dolor aun prevalecía en ella, dolía si pero era aceptable, podía soportarlo.

Poco a poco Hinata sanito como el dolor amortiguaba y cesaba mientras que el placer crecía, Naruto comenzó a moverse un poco mas intentaba controlarse pero le era difícil, demasiado difícil, el dolor ceso por completo y el placer la golpeo sin aviso, un placer que jamás había sentido nunca en su vida, se sentía demasiado bien.

Naruto noto el cambio en ella y en su mirada, decidió profundizar aun más, sus embestidas fueron aumentando de velocidad, profundidad y fuerza.

Hinata se aferraba a las sabanas-ha..Na-Naruto-kun…m-mas...-pidió entre gemidos de placer.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto, entro con más fuerza en ella, Hinata se arqueaba, por instinto, subió una de sus piernas y la enredo en la cintura de él en una muda suplica de sentir mas, Naruto la cogió de la rodilla y la puso en su hombro, eso los enloqueció a los dos, Naruto se podía sentir llegar más profundo en ella.

Tomo las manos de ella y las coloco a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, entrelazo sus dedos y aumento la rapidez de sus embestidas, la cama crujía de lo fuerte de sus movimientos, sintió las paredes de ella apresar su miembro, dio unas ultimas embestidas lo más profundo que pudo, se sintió venir, vertió su semilla en ella justo después de que Hinata se viniera.

Callo tumbado del cansancio enterrando el rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y hombro de Hinata, respiraban entrecortadamente intentando coger aire-¿T-Te estoy…aplastando?-pregunto aun intentando normalizar su respiración.

-No…estoy bien…me gusta tenerte sobre mi…-para cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras Naruto ya la estaba mirando con una sonrisa de lado y la mirada obscurecida, enrojeció a más no poder al darse cuenta de lo que significaban.

* * *

_Jajaja….k les pareció, creo k estaba inspirada (para el lemmon solamente)…jajaja no se…¿ustedes k cree?...ahora díganme ¿les gusto?_

_Nos vemos en mi próximo fic._

_¿Reviwes?_


End file.
